


Every Choice is Worth Your While

by justalittlegreen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Dom Mike Hanlon, Fucking, Gay Mike Hanlon, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Overstimulation, Stretching, Top Mike Hanlon, stutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: Mike's not finished.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Every Choice is Worth Your While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueerOnTilMorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOnTilMorning/gifts).



Bill's gasps fade to croons and whimpers in the aftermath, curling toward Mike. He needs to be held when he's like this, needs to be taken and reassured and soothed, something to ease the rawness, the vulnerability.

Mike obliges, pulling Bill against his chest, circling an arm around his stomach, kissing the back of his shoulder. Bill practically preens. Mike is so good. Mike knows what he needs and doesn't even seem to think it's greedy.

Mike drags his hand through the come streaked across Bill's stomach, making Bill shudder - he's not as turned on by filth right now as he is when he's getting fucked, but Mike is cupping his cock with his come-slicked hand and Bill is so fucking sensitive.

"Oh, fuck," Mike whispers against the skin of his neck. "I'm not trying to hurt you, baby, am I hurting you?"

Bill shakes his head. "A little too much," he whispers, hips jerking instinctively away from Mike's hand.

"Let me play a little? Please?" Mike's voice is gentle, and Bill knows he can say no, but he wants to say yes, wants to give Mikey everything, especially when he can feel Mike's cock hardening against his ass.

"It's not really that I'm a sadist," Mike explains, giving Bill another stroke that draws a desperate whimper out of him. "I'm more like...a musician. And," he pauses to squeeze Bill's cock, smiling as Bill gasps, "I'll tune you however I have to in order to get those beautiful sounds."

Bill squirms uncomfortably, and as if Mike can read his mind, he says, "Deciding whether or not you like it, Billy?"

That does it. Only Mike is allowed to call him Billy because of the weird things it does to his guts when he hears it and it is most definitely twisting him up inside in a way that's got him on the fence, but -

"You can decide," Mike breathes, hips hitching against Bill's back, "Just let me hear it, baby. Just make whatever sounds you need to." He reaches down and brushes his fingertips against the sensitive inside of Bill's thigh. Bill jumps and makes a noise like he's trying to suppress a squeak.

"You're adorable," Mike whispers, doing it again. This time, Bill can't suppress the sound, and it's embarrassing what Mike does to him, what Mike makes him feel and say and -

"How's this?" Mike says, his voice a low, pleased rumble. "You can make," he says, trailing his fingers through the curls at the base of Bill's dick, "any sound you want. Any sound you want. Except..." he trails off and licks the spot below Bill's ear. "You can. not. laugh," he finishes in a whisper. "Anything but laughing. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Bill swallows and takes an unsteady breath. Mike catches him off guard and tickles him again, and this time, Bill lets out a full-throated groan that's half scream.

He feels Mike's cock drip against his back and does it again.

"Please," Bill begs, and he's not even sure what he's asking for. Mike's hand pauses instantly, and then he's pressing it firmly against Bill's chest, holding him close.

"You need me to stop?" he asks, his voice calm and serious. "We can stop. I didn't really ask you and I should've and - "

"C-c-c-" Bill tries. Mike waits, breathing evenly with the kind of patience Bill still doesn't think his stupid tongue deserves. "Clown," he manages, smiling. "That's my safeword."

There's a pause and then Mike sputters into laughter. "You're a sicker fuck than I am, Billy boy," he says affectionately, before digging his thumb into the crest of Bill's hip and making him groan.

Mike goes after him in earnest, using everything from his fingernails to his teeth, to the pads of his fingers to wrest a bouquet of different sounds from Bill. "Don't squirm," he instructs, as Bill desperately tries to keep from shaking. "Just let it all out of that pretty mouth of yours, Billy. You don't have to move. You don't need to do anything. Just let me hear it."

He's moving his hips in earnest against Bill's ass now, his cock slipping between Bill's cheeks, and Bill has never let Mike fuck him before, not like this, not more than a finger or that tiny-ass dildo Mike brought back from Boston. He's been too afraid of the stretch and the pain, and Mike's too gentle and kind to push.

But he wants it now. Knowing what Mike wants, knowing how little he'll be able to control what comes out of his mouth with Mike's cock pressing into him, he wants to feel it, wants to show Mike - wants Mike to hear exactly what he does to him.

He's barely even noticed his cock filling up again, a rare second round on a weeknight.

"Fuuuck," Bill moans as Mike takes his nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinches it as he pulls it, slow and excruciating. Bill makes a noise from the back of his throat he's never even herd before.

"Yesss," Mike whispers. "Oh fuck, baby, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. You're so good for me." His cock is so hard he's probably going to come just from this, from rubbing against Bill's ass like some horny teenager with no sense of -

"Mike?" Bill's voice is hoarse already.

"Yeah, Billy?"

"I w-w-w-ant you t-t-t-" Fuck. Fucking hell.

And just then, as he's struggling to get the words out, he feels Mike's hand on his head - his sweet Mike, his patient Mike who has never once tried to finish a sentence for him or cut him off. Mike slides his fingers through Bill's hair and yanks.

"Fuck me, please - fuck me, Mikey, I want you, I want you," Bill says, completely unhindered, the sharp pain in his scalp enough of a distraction to let him speak fluidly.

There's a pause, and then, "Are you sure?"

There's no hesitation in the question. It sounds more like a threat. Bill shudders, opens his mouth, and says please.

Mike is so careful with him. Too careful, almost. He works his finger over Bill's ass, not even fucking him yet, just pressing in small, firm circles. Bill moans into the pillow, more than he usually does when something feels this good, but knowing that Mike wants to hear it gives him license.

"Mikey?"

"You're doing so good, baby."

"You can - I can take more. Please."

"I don't want to rush it. I don't want to hurt you." Mike's voice is so gentle and sweet, and full of something like awe. Bill blushes at the sound of it and blurts out his next sentence before he loses his nerve.

"I - I - I want it t-to hurt."

"Are you sure?" This time there's no threatening note in Mike's voice, only concern._

Bill exhales through pursed lips, his head resting on the pillow. "You're going to like it if I scream, aren't you?" he asks pointedly.

Mike's fingers start moving again, still not penetrating him, but with a little more insistence. "Is that it?" he asks, a little breathless. "You want to feel that stretch, let me hear how intense it feels? You want to be that good for me, Billy?"

Bill groans. "So good," he pants. "Let me be good for you, Mikey, let me scream for you - please. You'll have to get it out of me I won't - FUCK!"

He can picture the grin on Mike's face as two of his fingers push into Bill's ass, warmed and lubed but still bigger than anything he's ever taken before. Bill clutches the pillow and grunts, hoarse and low, shamelessly loud, and Mike's telling him how fucking good he feels, how hard he is, how Bill's going to make him come just from those fucking amazing sounds..

It is intense when he finally feels Mike's cock pressing against him, but Mike's workds keep echoing in his head, so Bill keeps his mouth open and groaning on each breath, deep-throated and guttural, and Mike is so big and he wants him so badly, and he's never thought of pain as an advantage before, but Mike keeps telling him, "Fuck, Billy, that's so fucking good, don't stop. Let me hear it, let me hear what it takes to take my fucking cock; you're so good, so good. Don't stop. Don't stop."

Bill's almost accepted that Mike will never bottom out, that he'll just keep fucking him until he can feel Mike's cock in his throat, but suddenly, he can feel the warmth of Mike's hips against his ass, and then they're rocking together, not even thrusting, just enjoying the feel of moving together. His ass is on fire, and he makes certain that Mike hears every fucking second of it.

Mike reaches around to grab Bill's cock, and Bill shifts to a completely different kind of sound, one that's more pleasure than pain. Mike strokes him easily, fast, telling him all the while how good he is, how Bill's going to make him come so fast, how perfect he is, fucking perfect, and the only thing Bill can do is keep his mouth open. He almost wishes he could suck Mike's cock like this, wonders how much Mike would like the sounds he makes with his mouth full.

He's gotten through the worst of the stretch, but he's pretty sure his ass is never going to be the same, and fuck if he doesn't want it to be. The words perfectly molded flash through his head, and he imagines himself like this, always open, always ready for Mike's cock, spread and needy and willing to take it and the thought sends him over the edge, hips barreling into Mike's hand and the sheets, his voice cracking into the pillow.

His voice breaks, dry, into hoarse gasps, and suddenly Mike's voice breaks too, and he's coming, he's filling Bill the way he never knew he'd fucking love. Bill wishes he could show Mike how much he fucking loves this, how good it feels, but his voice has completely given out. Mike knows, though. Mike curls up behind him and pulls Bill close to him once more and murmurs, "That was so fucking perfect, baby. You screamed yourself raw for me, didn't you? Exactly how I wanted it. Exactly what I needed."


End file.
